Happy Birthday Uncle Nicky
by Helena.G.Wells
Summary: A birthday surprise for Nick Fury, who has the guts? And will it work out well or end in a complete disaster? Let's just hope Fury doesn't shoot first and ask questions later.


****Just_ a cute little fluffy oneshot to keep the creative juices flowing**_**

"Director I need you in my quarters immediately" Agent Hill's voice said coming alive over his com set.

"Hill, I'm a bit busy. Can't it wait?" He asked while sitting at his desk on the helicarrier swarmed with paper work.

"Not really sir, you need to get down here now!" Hill said in a panicked voice.

"Hill what's going on down there?" He asked quickly standing getting ready to rush down there.

"Sir, ahh" and Hill's com cut out. All the bridge officers saw was Fury rushing out of his office at lightning speed. A few minutes later the Director rounded the corner to Agent Hill quarters, gun raised. He typed in his security code to open the door and quickly swept the room and found Agent Hill sitting alone on her desk chair looking at her computer.

"Sorry for worrying you but it was the only way I could think of that would get you down here" Hill said sweetly.

"You better have a good explanation for this Hill" The Director said in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes Nick, I have a very good reason" She said purposely using his first name to let him know this was personal not professional.

"We are having dinner tomorrow couldn't it wait till then Maria, I have so much work to get through and I know you do to" He said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Nope" She said grinning.

"Happy Birthday Nicholas" She said walking over to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Best birthday present ever" Fury said smiling and setting his hand on her waist.

"That's not even the best part" Maria said cheekily. When Nick raised his eye brown she wacked his arm.

"Nothing like that, although there is always tomorrow. Anyway go to the computer and press enter" she said excitedly. So he sat in the chair she was in earlier with her standing over his shoulder. As he pressed enter the screen came alive open to a video link to his niece and nephew, his only living relatives. He loved those kids like they were his own but his work kept him away and the need for them to be safe.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Nikky" They both said happily. They can't have been more than 10 but they were adorable.

"Hey you guys, I haven't talked in months. How are you two?" He asked smiling.

"Were great now we can see you, Auntie Maria said that this was a surprise. Are you surprised?" The little girl asked.

"Olivia how many times do I have to tell you Maria and I aren't married and she might not like you calling her aunty" Nick said slightly scolding

"Don't worry Nick, she can call me aunty. I mean if that's alright with you" Maria said embarrassed

"Of course I just don't want to pressure you into anything" Nick said sweetly

"Awe" Maria said leaning over to kiss him.

"Ewww" said the little boy.

"Paul manners, and yes Olivia sweetie I was very surprised" Nick said grinning at her and Maria.

"What are you doing for your birthday? Are you having a party? Can we be invited?" Paul asked in rapid succession.

"I don't have any plans, so no party but I will try and come see you guys soon" Nick said smiling.

"Actually Nick and I will be coming down to see you guys on Tuesday. Second part of the present, no returns or exchanges" she said rather proud of herself.

"Yay, I can't wait to see you Uncle Nicky. You can see my new tricks on the trampoline" Paul said happily.

"And I can show you my new computer because I know all my times tables" Olivia said squealing.

"Can I show Aunty Maria my make up kit?" Olivia asked Nick.

"That's up to Maria" he said

"I would love to see it sweetie, I can even dress you up like a princess"

"I love princesses, we learnt about real live one's on class. Did you know there is a lost princess of Russia somewhere in the world? Do you think that could be me?" Olivia asked exited. Maria and Nick shared a glance before Maria spoke.

"Yes I did know that, and I'm sorry sweetie but I don't think it's you. You are to young remember and you don't speak Russian" Maria said gently

"Do you speak Russian Aunty Maria?" Paul asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I told you it was Aunty Maria!" Paul said to his little sister.

"That's so cool my Aunty is a real live princess" Olivia squealed excitedly

"Paul just because I speak Russian doesn't mean I'm from Russia, and Olivia sweetie. I am not the lost princess of Russia" Maria explained while Nick just smiled at the interaction.

"But princesses are meant to be pretty and nice and you are really pretty and really nice" Olivia said begingly.

"Awe thank you Olivia but I'm still not a princess" Maria said smiling.

"You a princess to me" Nick said hugging her.

"That makes you prince charming Uncle Nicky" Olivia said and Paul nodded along with her.

"Does is just" Nick said laughing.

"Yes" Both children shouted haplily.

"I'm sorry but Uncle Nicky and I have to go soon, but we will see you on Tuesday" Maria said noticing the time.

"Aw okay, bye Uncle Nicky, bye Aunty Maria" Paul said sadly.

"I hope you have a great Birthday Uncle Nicky" Olivia said before blowing him a kiss and the call ended.

"I have no idea how you did that, but thank you" Nick said holding Maria close to him.

**_**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought**_**


End file.
